callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
M1 Carbine
The M1A1 Carbine (properly pronounced "Kar-been" (out of respect for the French origins the word derives from), or alternatively, "Kar-bine") was a semi-automatic weapon developed in the late 1930s and during WWII it was issued to paratroopers for its distinct foldable wire stock and non-combat personnel due to a need for a lightweight and small compliment to the larger and heavier M1 Garand. Marines and ordinary soldiers weren't issued the M1A1 Carbine, but rather with the M1 Carbine (the M1A1's full wood stocked cousin), M1 Carbines were used heavily in the invasion of Okinawa. The M1 Carbine was used by the US from 1944 and onward. It also saw action with the US in Korea and the French in Indochina. The M1 Carbine was also one of the two weapons that saw deployment in World War 2 that lead to the development of the modern Assault Rifle. The most popular infantry rifles in World War II (the SVT-40, the Gewehr 43, the Mauser Kar98k, the Lee-Enfield rifle and the M1 Garand) were all large-caliber long-range weapons designed to deliver killing blows at ranges beyond 500 yards. The submachine gun was a natural compliment to such weapons, providing a very short range but a very high rate of fire. The M1 Carbine was developed to provide the same portability as the Thompson SMG with a lighter weight and longer range. The Germans saw a similar need and developed the Sturmgewehr Model 1944 (StG-44 or "Storm Rifle") late in the war, adding a much debated feature not present on the M1 Carbine, the ability to switch between semi and fully automatic. Allied troops received the Carbine with mixed reactions, while some praised it for its light weight and ability to carry a decent amount of ammo and could hump it much further distances than a rifle or machine gun, most troops resented it, taking it more as a joke, claiming that it had far to weak stopping power and range, and wasnt nearly as reliable or durable as other US small arms, and that it was more suited for a bb bun than an actual frontline weapon system. There are quite a few reports about American soldiers and marines exchanging Carbines for M1911 .45 sidearms, saying that they'd rather have reliability and stopping power than slightly better range and ammo supply. Call of Duty and United Offensive In Call of Duty, the Carbine, "the paratrooper model known as the M1A1", is a good alternative to the Garand. It has a magazine capacity of 15 rounds. Although chambered in the .30 Carbine round, which has the power and penetration of a pistol round, the rounded shape of the bullet expands on contact, causing high damage to enemies. Unlike the Garand, the game allows you to reload the Carbine at anytime. The recoil is minimal, so players will not have to readjust every time they fire. Like the Garand, it can be used in close-quarters, but won't always guarantee a victory. It is more effective at medium range but is still accurate at longer ranges. In United Offensive, it does slightly more damage than its Call of Duty counterpart. Image:carb_1.png|Regular view Image:carbiron_1.png|Ironsight view Call of Duty 2 The Call of Duty 2 M1 Carbine is a little different from the Call of Duty version this model is the standard M1 and not the M1A1 used by the Army Paratroops and also has earlier model rear sights. It has recoil, making it harder to use without having to readjust every time it is fired. it does good damage; with three or four shots to the body or one shot to the head needed for a kill. It has larger ironsights, making it a little harder to accurately hit a target than the earlier version. It also lacks a folding stock, therefore making it a standard M1 Carbine, and not an M1A1. However, it's still a great alternative to the Garand. As one of the main characters is a part of a Ranger Battalion, the game designers choice of using the standard M1 model issued to infantry and Rangers over the previously used M1A1 paratrooper model is historically accurate. Image:carb_2.png|Regular view Image:carbiron_2.png|Ironsight view Call of Duty: World at War Singleplayer It can be found during the American campaign, though it is quite rare. It can be most easily found on the Breaking Point mission, where many allied riflemen wield one. Multiplayer The M1 Carbine is truly the ultimate weapon for its high accuracy and high damage with a large magazine size as well. The biggest flaw, however, is that the weapon is only accessible on Level 65 or on Level 1 if you have gotten pre-orders, but the class will be replaced by your 6th Custom Class slot if you prestige. This weapon is not very popular because it is unlocked at level 65, and since most players will prestige at this level, they will lose the carbine. Also, the gun's iron sights are regarded as inferior to other rifles by most players, and it is the only gun that does not provide clearance for the bottom half of the Aperture Sight, as the bottom half of the sight is almost completely blocked by the gun. The reload is also just a tad longer than most weapons, however because of the extra rounds in the magazine reloading isn't as much of a problem. On the pro side, its accuracy and damage is equal to that of the Gewehr 43 and SVT-40, and coupled with a large magazine size it allows the user to take down multiple targets in a single magazine. The Box Magazine attachment increases the magazine size to 30 rounds, much larger than the SVT-40 and Gewehr 43. The 1st Perk slot Bandolier gives the carbine an increasing large ammo storage which is often not needed. As the close quarter environment of multiplayer, the Carbine is a good option for some one who like to use rifle for close quarter. A common tactic is to use the M2 Flamethrower in conjunction with the carbine, as the Flamethrower will act as a sort of close quarters weapon while the carbine will act as a long range weapon. Thus, the player will be given two great weapons each dealt for specific roles in ranges. This tactic is often useful as players who just "want to have fun" with the flamethrower can use it whenever before prestiging, knowing that they have a good backup gun which is the intended purpose of the Carbine. Due to the weapon's high accuracy and damage, it is possibly one of the better guns to use in a stealth class with Camouflage, Dead Silence, and a Flash Hider equipped. Allowing the player to find a quiet spot, easily pick off 1 or 2 people, then move along to another spot without too much trouble. Nazi Zombies The M1A1 Carbine is available on all Nazi Zombie levels. Like all semi-automatics, it loses its effectiveness after the first seven rounds. If you upgrade the M1 carbine in the Pack-a-Punch Machine machine in the zombie map Der Riese, the M1 carbine will become fully automatic, (similar to the M2 variant) and its name becomes the "Widdershins RC-1". It is highly recommended NOT to upgrade this weapon; it's small magazine and low power makes it useless, even in the mid-rounds. Image:m1carbine_5.png|Regular view Image:m1carbineiron_5.png|Ironsight view Trivia * This is the first usable weapon in the Call of Duty series. * The M1 Carbine is truly one of the most unique weapons in the game attachment wise. It is very similar to the Gewehr 43 and the M1 Garand; it can attach a Bayonet or a Box Magazine, but cannot attach a Telescopic Sight. * The M1 Carbine, according to a carbine's definition, is a more mobile rifle (usually shorter barrel length) and thus accuracy is traded for mobility, but the rifle in Call of Duty: World at War have the same statistics as the full sizedSVT-40 and Gewehr 43. *This gun could have been accessed 64 levels early if you preordered the game from GameStop when Call of Duty: World at War debuted. * A kill with the bayonet attachment on this gun is credited as a knife kill instead of a gun kill - unlike other bayonet capable weapons. * The M1 Carbine is a very short weapon in reality, however, in Call of Duty: World at War it is as long as the M1 Garand, as seen when the player looks at a marine holding this rifle. * In Call of Duty: World at War, the M1 Carbine has once again been incorrectly named the "M1A1", which it's not, since it lacks a folding metal stock. In Call of Duty: World at War, it is just a standard "M1". Another thing to note is that in Big Red One, it says it is an M1A1, and its HUD features the wire folding stock, however the in game model is once again, a standard M1. It has been corrected in the Nazi Zombie map Der Riese, however only on the wall. When the player purchases it, it is once again incorrectly called the M1A1 carbine in the players inventory. This means the only actual appearance of an M1A1 was in Call of Duty and United Offensive. *In real life, a M1 Carbine could accept a grenade launcher, but in Call of Duty World at War, the available attachment was replaced by the larger capacity box magazine. *In the first Call of Duty, every time the player changes their equipped weapon from the M1A1, the character folds the stock in before switching weapons. *In the first Call of Duty, if a player uses the M1 Carbine, it is seen by other players that the stock is not out. When from the player's view it is opened when the gun is taken out. *In Call of Duty 2: Big Red One the rear sights are flat like a BAR; in other games, they have aperture rear sights. *In Call of Duty: World at War, the M1A1 Carbine is often mistook for the M4A1 Carbine by new players. *In Call of Duty: World at War, when you reload you can see blood and a cut finger on the players hand. *In Call of Duty 2 the front hand guard has four rivets, and the rear sight is an L shaped flip sight. This is incorrect however because the later model carbines incorporated four rivets in the front and an fully adjustable sight for windage and elevation in the back. Only the early model carbines featured flip sights in the back, and had only two rivets in the front hand guard. *In Call of Duty : World at War the m1 Carbine used with a box magazine has no reloading noise (confirmed on the Wii) Photos Category:Call of Duty: World at War weapons Category:Call of Duty Weapons Category:Semiauto Rifles Category:American Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Category:Call of Duty 2 Weapons Category:Call of Duty 2 Category:Multiplayer